1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system in a vehicle and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an ACC system that, when a stopped object is detected in front of a vehicle, improves accuracy of a determination of whether the object is determined to be a stopped vehicle and control needs to be performed to deceleration and stop the vehicle, or whether the object is determined to be a stopped object and control needs to be performed to avoid crashing into the stopped object, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system which is used nowadays provides convenience to a user by maintaining a vehicle speed corresponding to a road condition of the outside even when the user does not put on a brake or accelerator when the user sets the vehicle speed to a constant speed.
Furthermore, recently, a smart cruise control (SCC) system capable of reducing speed or increasing speed while keeping a distance from a preceding vehicle by having a radar in a vehicle has been developed.
Such an ACC system in a vehicle controls a distance and relative speed between a controlled vehicle and a preceding vehicle using a radar sensor in the front of the vehicle, and controls an acceleration controller, an engine controller, and a brake controller using information including an angle with respect to a traveling direction and the like of the controlled vehicle, and preset vertical speed and acceleration limits of the controlled vehicle.
However, a conventional ACC system is designed to control a vehicle when the vehicle moves and another vehicle moves only in front of the vehicle because the conventional ACC system cannot determine whether a stopped object in front of the vehicle is a vehicle or a structure of a road using only a radar.
Accordingly, when a stopped object is detected, the conventional ACC system cannot recognize the stopped object as a stopped vehicle and cannot perform deceleration control, and thus there are problems in that a collision and the like occur.
Accordingly, although the ACC system includes a camera sensor as well as a radar sensor to detect a stopped vehicle positioned in front of the vehicle to prevent crashing into the stopped vehicle by detecting the stopped vehicle, such an ACC has a problem in that cost is increased.